


Of Stardust, Carbon and Pine

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (but not a lot, Bill is clueless, Bill is insecure about his feelings, Bill knows what feelings are, BillDip, F/F, M/M, Mabcifica, Oblivious Stanford, Over?protective Mabel, but not really..., depends), possessive bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: All Dipper wanted was a good night’s sleep. That’s it! He was tired of waking up tired, or not sleeping at all. His problem wasn’t insomnia exactly, it was waking up from night terrors that shook him to the core to the point he was a raid to sleep. Only he could never remember what they were about when he woke up. He’d tried everything, well… almost everything…He blamed his exhaustion, but he agreed to a deal with Cipher, like an idiot. It seemed innocent enough in the beginning, and Bill even kept up his end. Until he cashed in his favor. If he’d seen any other, more plausible options, he tried to convince himself, he would have come up with an alternative. Somehow. Letting the demon into the shack was the last thing he had ever seen coming. And yet… He was in too deep by then to do prevent any of this. He wasn’t sure what was worse, letting the demon run rampant as he set the shack on fire, or letting him loose on the unsuspecting town. Why did he promise to keep this from his Grunkles? Right, science experiment… that possibility still freaked him out a bit.





	1. Fainting Spells and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I do no town Gravity Falls or its characters, none of the characters in this are mind unless stated otherwise in the notes for the chapter they are within (not to worry about for this story though!).
> 
> While the Pines celebrated their triumph over the demon, Bill has been gathering the strength to return to the Mindscape. Without him the realm has begun to tear and collapse on itself with he finality he'd hoped to prevent, and he's left with a decision, rely on his worst enemies, or decay, slowly being erased from memory. It’s only until his realm reforms, but there’s no telling when that will be. Fortunately for him, however, he won’t have to stoop too low to obtain a deal from the distrusting Pines family. Pine Tree is in a bit of a bind, and he can use that to his advantage. 
> 
> It's not that big of a problem though, is it? The mindscape just needs time to fold in on itself and reform. It shouldn't be more than a couple years... If he's lucky it won't take any time at all, the time irrelevance there make sit difficult to tell. But when it does reform, will he be able ot return and connect with it, or will he be locked out forever?
> 
> All Dipper wanted was a good night’s sleep. That’s it! He was tired of waking up tired, or not sleeping at all. His problem wasn’t insomnia exactly, it was waking up from night terrors that shook him to the core to the point he was a raid to sleep. Only he could never remember what they were about when he woke up. He’d tried everything, well… almost everything…
> 
> He blamed his exhaustion, but he agreed to a deal with Cipher, like an idiot. It seemed innocent enough in the beginning, and Bill even kept up his end. But then the demon decided to use what he’d gleaned to his full advantage. If he’d seen any other, more plausible options, he tried to convince himself, he would have come up with an alternative. Somehow. Letting the demon into the shack was the last thing he had ever seen coming. And yet… He was in too deep by then to do prevent any of this. He wasn’t sure what was worse, letting the demon run rampant as he set the shack on fire, or letting him loose on the unsuspecting town. Oh why, oh why did he promise to keep this from his Grunkles? Right, science experiment… that possibility still freaked him out a bit.

 

Chapter 1 Part 1 and Intro: Of Stardust, Carbon and Pine

 

Ominous, haunting growling echoed in his head before deafening roars assaulted his ears. Still he ran not sure where he was headed, or even what he was running from. All he was, all he felt was pure, raw emotion. Unstable and unfathomable, he wasn't’ even sure he was actually moving anywhere with solid limbs, he felt like a substance, like a force, and it threatened to overpower him if the sheer terror of wherever he was would quiet a moment to let him analyze it. So he only allowed himself thoughts of escape whilst he propelled himself forward. The monster- whatever it was- hot on his trail, and he felt the chilling air around him as it drew close enough for him to catch a familiar scent… he could have sworn it was familiar to him. He couldn’t recall where, but it sought to comfort him, to reach past the fear, but it only made him fight against it all the more. It was unsettling how at ease the scent put him, so he tried not to think of that either. Whatever it was, it was using manipulation, had to have been… but it called to him…. And it all made the escape attempt that much more desperate. He had to get away from this thing! He heard the sounds, the shifting and crackling of thunder behind him, but he was certain now that it was so much more than some nightmare creature, more than some mindless figure his subconscious mind could conjure, it was almost like-

He shuddered and whatever movements he made previously faltered as he stopped. He knew exactly what this was… or at least, he had an idea. He didn’t dare turn to face it however, the prospect alone was too much and he knew it had no form as it was. His earlier assumption was right, though. This was beyond him, and the free room to space, to consider any of it… flooded his senses until all he could feel was an intense, sharp pain before even that dulled and all he knew was this feeling of going numb, and being pulled under. The feeling of being drowned.

* * *

 

Dipper sprang out of bed, his head swimming and his whole body aching as if the events from the dream-

_Oh._

He set himself back down and stared up at the ceiling. Another nightmare. Everyday, for the better part of a month now, he’d been waking up exhausted, like he’d run an obstacle course worse than the one Time Baby put him through that one time, and somehow survived. Again. Only _worse_. If he was still sitting up he would have slumped over, but as it was, he just groaned. He was tired of this, and not just because he hadn’t slept a wink since these night terrors began. The first week he’d woken up sweating and panting, and would curl in on himself to ensure that he was real, and he was human, not that being made of emotion and energy until his breathing was back under control. It usually took a couple hours, or what felt like hours. He’d never bothered to check the clock, it seemed too surreal, too insubstantial by comparison. Irrelevant and foreign.

What must have been another five days afterward, he’d gotten used to them, he couldn’t sleep any better, but he was able to grasp the concept of being awake and real, and solid after waking up. Everyone noticed it, his parents, his teachers... Mabel. His eyes were already baggy by that point, bruised and bloodshot. If the dream was always as bad as it was when it first began, he wasn’t sure he’d have made it past week one. He just couldn't function without sleep, while this rang true for everyone, Dipper was never able to take lack of sleep well. It seemed to apply to him that much more if he couldn’t have his coffee. Unfortunately, a week in and the caffeine lost its effectiveness.

He’d gone through every single brand of caffeinated or decaffeinated energy drink he thought would remedy his predicament of falling asleep on his feet. Nothing worked past that point however, and he was left utterly paranoid, grumpy and just worn out. He couldn’t keep this up anymore if he had been trying, and he really wasn’t, the dreams were that bad. And he didn’t remember a single one. He’d wake up with no rhyme or reason behind it, ice running through his veins and terror shaking him to the core, but whenever he sought the reason for it, he had nothing tangible to acquaint it with. At first he’d tried going back to sleep, but that proved foolhardy, because he’d wake up in no time, once again some unspeakable horror rousing him from the realm of sleep.

Coffee proving lack luster after a while, he’d tried just short of everything, (In his opinion putting a metal dome around his head- which according to Ford worked- was too extreme, and sleeping pills he was too proud to take weren’t the most promising options.) He’d flipped through Mabel’s dream interpreter, which was absolutely no help, since he couldn’t remember a thing he dreamt. Honestly, he still wasn’t sure how he’d let his twin convince him it would help, he faintly recalled some conversation about “triggering memory” and phrases like “just a gut feeling”, but anything beyond that was getting muddled. Dipper blamed his “insomnia” for that. 

He barely grazed the dog-eared monstrosity that sat across the bundled comforter. He didn’t bother keeping his bed neat anymore, what was the point when he only ever woke up from his sleep in fits, the sheets tangled around his legs, further scaring him out of his remaining wits thinking it was something pulling him back into the nightmare- He shook his head to dislodge the thought, it should have concerned him more how easily he let it slip from his mind.

Getting out of bed was the easy part of his day, or at least, it felt like it when faced with the unavoidable prospect of _stairs._

Much like their attic room at the shack, the twins’ own home was a two story and guess which floor their room was on? Climbing those stairs was quickly becoming the more harrowing experience than waking up in the morning, but he made it. Somehow.

Yawning for the fifth time that morning, he shuffled out towards the kitchen, past a concerned Mabel making  enough “feel better” pancakes and scrambled eggs with ketchup to serve a small army. It was clear she intended to get him to eat today, considering it was the only thing he was getting energy from lately. It made him smile, just a bit, the pancakes, not the concern. The latter didn’t surprise him though, he was sure he was worrying a lot of people. If he could just get some sleep…..Maybe he could set them all at ease, but of course it was a feat easier conceived than actually managed. He’d try contacting Ford again when he got the chance.

Searching the fridge for something edible, or more preferably, orange juice to drown out the heavy dosage of ketchup Mabel had no doubt drenched all the eggs in by now, he had to fight off the sudden wave of dizziness he felt to stay on his feet. _That was new._ He had hoped it would stop after he’d reached the end of the stairs. Mabel caught him before he toppled though, and if he wasn’t so tired, he’d have felt relieved. Instead he just stared up at the wall and closed his eyes. “Thanks, Mabel.”

“Dipper! You did not just have a fainting spell! That’s it, I’m taking you to the Dr.s! Maybe this time they can actually pinpoint the problem-”

  
“No, Mabel! I- I’m tired of going there, I really don’t think they can help anymore than they’ve tried to. Besides, I’ve been studying all… Ford’s notes-” he yawns, and his point drifts off, looking up at Mabel with drooping, pleading eyes. He’s tired of not getting enough sleep, of not being able to sleep at all, but what could be done? The doctor they visited a week ago already labeled him as an insomniac. Both the twins knew it was more than that, although their parents being “reasonable” believed it. They didn’t see the abnormality of it, that he really didn’t fit into any of the symptoms, just like they didn’t notice him flushing the pills down the toilet every chance he got. Whatever he had, he knew those pills would only make it worse. It was more a problem when he  _ did _ sleep, than he simply  _ couldn't. _ Besides, their parents might decide to keep him there for the Summer if they continued to hash out half-baked or proposed diagnostics. What he did know, was that these dreams had a paranormal feel to them… though he couldn’t put his finger on it, it just felt like some of the things he’d been exposed to chasing after the mysteries of the Journals over the years. If anyone had answers it’d be Grunkle Ford. He could hold out for another week or two, he was sure of it.

Mabel bit her lip, the more time went on she started hoping her brother’s condition was normal, but he felt sure it wasn’t and he had more experience with that sort of thing. Ford had begun training her brother as an apprentice like he’d wanted. She almost wanted it to be normal because it meant he could be treated, and if it wasn’t…. and if it was because of his studies with Ford… Mabel couldn't let him continue this if it interfered with his health. She wasn’t about to watch her brother sabotage himself for something that wasn’t worth losing him over. “Dipper…. I won’t drag you to the doctor’s office, but… You really should lay back in bed, walking around like a zombie can’t be good for you!”

Dipper tried to pull out of her hold on his shoulder. “Mabel! I- I’m fine! I've already proven I can go without bed rest just-”

“No, what you’ve proven is that it’s making your condition-thingy, whatever this is,” She gestures with a wave of her hand to his faulty knees and the bags under his eyes. “ worse!” She finished, a firm scowl planted on her brother's face. “You’re going back to your room mister!” She concluded, her expression told Dipper there was no room for arguing with her. Reluctantly he trudged along behind her. 

Until he crossed the doorway to his room and they both stood there, one tired twin and the other deadly serious. Dipper shifted from one foot to the other and coughed. “S-so… “

Mabel gave him a look and he instantly stopped dragging out the word. “And your plan was…?” He swallowed, nervously, no longer meeting her eyes.

Mabel still didn’t stop glaring at him. He turned his back to her, sure she wouldn't’ say anything else at that point, when she finally spoke up.  _ “ _ Just  _ Sleep.”  _ He froze. Sleep. Sleep meant so many things to him, and none of them good. And she knew he couldn't- so then why? He must have misheard her. His mind was having a lot of trouble registering anything anymore.

“What was that? For a second I thought you said-”

“You heard me, Dipper Mason Pines. I want you to try and sleep.” The pines girl said, it wasn't a request. She wasn’t going to leave until he closed his eyes and his breath evened out. She was going to stay right where she was, at least until she knew he was listening to her.

“You can't be serious You know why-” Dipper raised his voice, pulling at his hair. This, this was too much. 

“Why you stopped allowing yourself to get more than a  few minutes of shut eye? Yeah, I know why. You’re afraid you’ll have those dreams again, but I know better than what you’re telling everyone else, if you haven’t forgotten. I know you don’t sleep because you're  _ afraid. _ The dreams never kept you from actually sleeping, not at first, it was you. You won’t let yourself to sleep because you can’t stand waking up like a scared kid, because you don’t know what they are and you never remember them.”

To say that he was stunned was an understatement, he’d seen this side of Mabel before, when kids used to pick on him, but she’d never used it against  _ him. _ The significance hit him like a sack of bricks as he looked her in the eyes and saw not only anger, but real fear. He never realized how much this was hurting her, not really. If he was in her place wouldn’t he want her to sleep too, even if it meant playing the bad guy and she hated his guts? But would sleep relay make this better? The nightmares would come back in full force now that he had evaded them, he was almost positive. Sleep… The fear, not getting enough air, the downing… the nightmares that clawed at his subconscious and swallowed him whole. No- no he couldn't sleep, not even for Mabel. His eyes went wide with fear and he sat down on his bed. He looked to Mabel again through his hands that had at some point covered his face, covered the fear and the tears. And he pleaded wordlessly.  _ Please, please don’t make me… I really can’t sleep. _

Mabel’s own harsh expression softened as she moved to sit beside her twin. Responding with her own plea.  _ Not even for me?  _ He’d once told her he’d do anything for her that time after he punched Gideon in the face, when he’d risked his life jumping from the impossible cliff’s edge to try and rescue her… And the gnomes, the pterodactyl, everything they faced they faced together, only… Now she was asking him to do something, that although he knew he was afraid of- knew logically that it was for himself. His mind was solitary, completely his own, she couldn't follow him there and he wouldn’t want her to.

“I- I trust you.. But… the nightmares they-”

“Shhh… I know. Just try to get some sleep. I’ll be right here and I’ll do what I can on this side of things. If you have more problems sleeping…. Then- then I won’t ask you to sleep again. But we need to figure this out y’know? You can’t live like this. I’m not even sure how you lasted a week.”

“O-kay… I’ll try. Just… promise me you’ll wake me up if I look like it’s getting too bad?”

 

“Only if you look like you can’t handle it.” She smiled down at him as he lay down, looking up at her one last time and closing his eyes, nodding before sleep claimed him and he couldn’t open them again. Looking down at his hand clasped in hers, and squeezing it to reassure her more than him, she repeated her promise, “I promise I’ll wake you up if you get some sleep.” She just hoped she wouldn’t have to. Even now, he looked like he’d been through hell and back more times than anyone should ever have to. These dreams were reducing her brother to a shell of himself. She frowned again as her thoughts grew bleaker. If magic had anything to do with this… she swore she’d never let her brother near it again, no matter what.


	2. Dream Demons and Things You’ll Regret Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper dreams again, but this time there's an interruption, one he can't tell if he's better off with or not. A deal is struck and whether they like it or not, they're going to be seeing a lot more of each other from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more dialogue oriented... It was necessary though. Sorry, not sorry. I couldn't add much more description to the dialogue if I tried, and if I did try more so, I wouldn't ever make it through the chapter. SO bear in mind I may re-write this one in the near future, but it won' t change the significance of the chapter, just the execution of it.

**Chapter 2: Of Stardust, Carbon and Pine : Dream Demons and things you’ll regret later**

 

The creature was back, its open maw coated in a thick ooze that spilled from behind wicked teeth.Teeth that stood jagged and dreadful, and he fought the images of being torn apart in the same instant he turned and fled as he had done so many times before. A thousand blades against flesh, against whatever he was, substance, mass, a weightless light? It was all the same to him if he could but slip through, evade those searching eyes, the ones he never actually saw, but knew were there. The very presence of the nightmare spoke of greed and malicious intent.

 

He was too tired of running, he just didn’t think he could keep it up. He was still so _ tired _ . There it was again, a stray thought that meant everything and nothing to him. It should be important, he should know what it meant, but his lungs burned, his body numb and in pain. The adrenaline was wearing off too soon. He didn’t consider how that shouldn’t transfer over to a dream. It felt too real as it was, who was to say it was a dream anymore? It was too vivid to be a dream and he was slowing down.

 

No, he tripped over something, falling fast to the ground- only… He never hit the ground. He was still falling- floating- and the monster was gone. It was just...  _ gone. _ He almost laughed, relieved, but something was off.

 

Everything was monochrome and grey.  _ Grey. _ That was supposed to mean something. He wasn’t sure he could remember why, his mind still stuck on the relief that-  _ that thing _ vanished without rhyme or reason. It was when he finally started to process his surroundings in an attempt to jog his memory and combat the wave of confusion, that an unwelcome voice assaulted his ears. The young man froze and his heart skipped a beat as the chill set in. He knew that voice.

 

“Hey-ah, Pine Tree! Did you miss me?” 

 

The brunette didn’t bother turning to face the entity. What was the point? Instead, he bit his name out like a curse, “Bill…” he began, before his expression cooled, realizing now where he was and what that could have meant, that Bill had made an appearance in his life once again.

 

“Is that the greeting I have to expect after coming back from limbo? You know how to make a demon feel welcome, kid, I’ll give you that.” Bill rolled his eye when the man still refused to face him. As much as he enjoyed testing the kid’s nerve, he wouldn't get anywhere like this.

 

Dipper blinked, something in the polygon’s reply- “Bill!” he shouted, not with hostility so much a shock, backing away until he tripped over his own feet. The other’s eye seemed to lift in what could only be a small, amused smile.

 

He sucked in a breath, almost afraid to ask as the thought occurred to him. “I- I thought we destroyed you! H-how-?”

 

“Now that’s what I was going for! And you really flatter yourself too much, kid. That whole being erased from existence thing? A minor set back  _ at least, _ by the by, it’s great to see you too!” The triangle “smiled”, it’s eye upturned. It was hard to tell if it was a smirk, or just that, but he was still more expressive than any other triangles Dipper had met.

 

Of course the reply wasn’t the one he was looking for. It always irked him how the demon beat around the bush of a problem, it must have been something to do with his skillful way with words, the very same that made it so easy to trick people, as dumb as he’d been as a kid, into making even dumber deals. “That still doesn't tell me how, or just...  _ why. _ ”

 

“Well… it’s been awhile since I could visit my favourite meatsack-”

 

“N-no… no. I meant, why are you here?” Dipper tried again, biting his lip before he thought better of his question at the smug look on the triangle’s face. “Why am  _ I _ here?” He corrected himself, it made sense that the one would return to the mindscape, but not why he was brought there himself. His frown only deepened as his mind ran through all the plausible, and  _ completely _ logical reasons.

 

Summoning his cane from the air, Bill gave a sigh. “Oh, for old times sake really, do you always over analyze things Pine Tree? Wait, don't answer that. I already know.” 

 

While he hadn’t meant to answer the other’s question, Dipper’s blood boiled at the mention of their “history”, obviously the demon had a different idea of _ fond _ memories. Behind the anger, however, was fear. “Which? The time you possessed me? Or maybe you’re referring to the memory lane of your attempted world domination after tricking my sister into making a deal with you?!”

 

The demon had previously taken to leaning on his cane and inspecting his fingers his the outburst hit him, if the circumstance were better, Dipper might have laughed as he saw the great Bill Cipher fumble in the air as his cane poofed out of existence.“Wh- Well… look, I just came to check on you, and I’m glad I did! You were in a bit of a pickle. You still haven't thanked me y’know!”

 

Dipper wanted to throw Bill’s words back at him, but… he had a point, and other leverage apparently if his smirk was anything to go by. So he put aside his pride, his first mistake he was sure, though he had no idea what the demon had in store. “Thank you.” 

 

Bill positively beamed at the statement, (ignoring the grounding of teeth), but made no further comment as he drew closer to the other. How long they stayed that way was anyone’s guess, in the mindscape time was a theory, a inconsequential concept. All the while Dipper held his position despite the urge to back away, to bolt in the opposite direction, albeit nervously, looking anywhere but at the demon. Bill wanted something or he wouldn’t be there, and it had to be a tall order if he was dancing around the subject. The Pines man wouldn't ask though, he didn’t dare, but something needed to be said. 

 

Clearing his throat, he made his second mistake. “So… you’ve seen me now, when can you leave?”

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses  **_Pines_ ** , I just got here!” The way he said the name like it was something foul, and the red flash of his eye told Dipper he asked the wrong question, but it was too late to turn back now, he’d thought and carried on. He wouldn’t back down just yet, or who knew how long he’d be there?.

 

“And now you can leave, unless you have another reason for being here?” The Pines twin shrugged outwardly, hoping the fear in his eyes didn’t betray the nonchalant act he was trying to pull. It was too late he knew, to take back his inquiry, so he stuck with it. If the demon wouldn’t tell him why he was there in the first place, he wasn’t going to regret backing him into the proverbial corner he made for himself. 

 

Bill flashes red and his expression screams murder. ”Pine Tree! I will leave when  _ I  _ want to, and  _ you _ will-”

 

“I will wake myself up”

 

“W-what? No! You can’t, not while I’m here!” The frenetic tone his voice took on said otherwise. Bill couldn’t hold him there then… Was it because he’d fallen asleep himself, or something else? DIpper made a mental note to write it down in his journal when he got the chance. And if he was _ right... _

 

“You heard me loud and clear,  _ Bill. _ But enlighten me, why are you so insistent that I believe I need you to slip out of the mindscape? I’m not a kid anymore, I know how this place works.”

 

The reply is long coming, but when Bill saw Pine Tree turn away and start walking... His eyes closed a moment too long, feigning concentration, he was quicker on the uptake. He couldn't let him leave, not yet, much as he hated playing into another’s hands, he would. He would do it if it meant he got what he wanted, in the end at least. “I need to make a deal with you alright?”

 

Now it was Dipper’s turn to look aghast and choke out a response.“You…want to make a  _ deal. With me _ ? Why should I? After everything you’ve done you come here and-“

 

“Free you from the grips of a mind- crushing nightmare?” Bill interjected, his eye narrowed, body a vibrant red, but it was the words that caught Dipper off guard. Staggering back as the dream demon closed the gap between them, just as dangerous as he was the last time Dipper had seen him. All he could think about, however, was the nightmare and all those that came before it. Of how close he’d come this time to dying, even if it was all a dream.

 

Bill’s eye twitched, once, twice, so fast Dipper almost missed it. “Do tell me, Pine tree, if I’m leaving anything out… I’d be  _ happy _ to reiterate that  _ lovely _ scene in  **_excruciating_ ** detail.” Under the very same gaze that chased him through the fear-amid all those years ago, the face that  _ still _ had no equal in his nightmares, Dipper shuddered. 

 

“Y-you wanted to make a deal?” The kid pressed, trying not to listen to the demon. He couldn’t relive any of that, either ordeal really, and if Bill was offering a deal that could stop them for good? Could he really afford to anger him, or worse, decline the deal? On the bright side, if he kept up his smart alec remarks up… he wouldn’t have to worry about remembering the reoccurring nightmares one way or another. Hey, He never claimed to be an optimist.

  
  


“So  _ now _ we’re in a charitable mood? Alright, I’ll take it.”  _ Beggars can't be choosers after all. I guess that goes for both of us,  _ Bill thinks to himself. Humming as his golden glow returns to its normal shade and vibrancy. “Well~ It’s been awhile since I've kept an eye on anything back at the Falls, or anywhere really, I wanted to check that head of yours to see what I’ve been missing out on.”

 

“W-What? Why would you-” Dipper halted his speech. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

 

“That memory gun really did a number on you, huh?” Dipper asks, can’t help feeling a bit smug as he does so. He;d guessed as much before, considering it took nearly 5 years for the “being of pure energy and no weaknesses”, to show his face again… that he knew of.

 

The demon’s response only confirmed his suspicions, the offense and wounded pride as clear as the difference between mindscape and reality. “It was a minor set back at best! So… If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to make a deal with you, a bargain if you will.” 

 

“I’m listening…” the brunette prompts, in a better mood than he had experienced any other item he’d been conscious of the monochrome space.

 

Bill glows brighter at this, before regaining his composure and straightening his bow tie. “You know what I want, but I’m afraid I don’t know what I could possibly offer you…” Dipper frowned, and his eyebrow raised. 

 

They both knew the demon of the mind was lying through his teeth, er.. bow  tie? It didn’t really matter how that worked, the fact remained the same:  _ He was definitely onto something _ . He’d already tried getting the answer form the demon, but it seemed he had other plans. 

 

“Your nightmares Pine Tree, how often do you entertain them? I doubt it’s an enjoyable experience. You certainly didn’t seem to be having fun, of course, I could be mistaking your horrified screams for the opposite... “

 

“N-no…” the Pines man flushed, embarrassed that the demon heard him, but angry that he would remind him of what he just went through. It was a low blow. “No. I- I’ve been having them everyday... for nearly a month.” He answered, seeing no harm in the admission if it kept the demon from leaving him to fend for himself. That was probably the idea, definitely the idea, but Dipper didn’t care, didn’t want to think about it. 

 

Bill took a closer look at the bags around the boy’s eyes and snorted disbelievingly. “Are you sure that isn't just how long you’ve been avoiding them? Tell me the truth, what are you leaving out about these nightmares, about what’s really troubling you- or  _ I’m _ leaving.” It was an empty threat, the nightmares wouldn’t come after the kid while his presence still lingered about, the reminder of what had been so close. They wouldn't be back tonight at least and he still needed him. He could wait though, Bill wasn’t a demon above patience.

 

“ I…. I haven’t been sleeping either…” Bill waited, but the boy wasn’t about to reveal anything more.

 

“That’s what I thought. A fair and honest trade, wouldn’t you agree? A nightmare free sleep for the rest of your pathetically short life span, in exchange for a peek at your memories from the time since I was so rudely erased from the mindscape? I won’t look in on secret doors, or anything… you wouldn’t want me snooping in, I’m not looking for anything more than the gaps in my timeline. I have no interest in it.”

 

“No using my mind for anything else? No stealing memories or changing them-”

 

“You have my word, for what it’s worth. I only want to see a few of your memories I won’t touch them, only look, nothing you wouldn’t want me to see.”

 

“But… why mine? Couldn’t you have asked anyone else, or better yet, taken a look yourself?” Dipper’s brow furrowed. Something about this wasn’t adding up. The demon meanwhile, had frozen stiff, as much as a triangle could manage. This was not good, he’d have to think of something to distract him before he put two and two together, or worse… thought that the demon actually wanted to  _ help _ out of the “goodness” of his demonic soul… he almost shuddered despite his lack of a nervous system. But wasn’t that what this was? It was more than he’d initially come to offer the kid. 

 

“Don’t think too much on it kid, you’ll hurt yourself! If it’s all the same to you, I only ask that you keep our little... “ he made a dismissive gesture with his free hand, the other now leaning on his cane once more. “Rendezvous…” He nodded, liking the word, “...to yourself.” 

 

“Wait, can’t I tell Mabel any of this? Won’t she-”

 

_ There he goes again _ , thought the demon. The kid never stopped asking questions. “She won’t question a thing, kid. She’ll be relieved!” So said the demon.

 

“Oh… Right. I’ve been worrying her sick, haven’t I?.”

 

“Mhmm.” While Bill hadn’t been able to confirm this, he _ had _ noticed the change in Star’s aura lately, so it wasn’t technically a lie. “While you’re being so agreeable, can we negotiate the terms that you alert no one to my reappearance?”

 

“Alright. So long as you don't hurt anyone, I'll keep my lips sealed..”

 

“Fair enough.” The triangle chuckled, his eye upturned in a smirk. “Shall we…  **_shake_ ** on it. then?” 

 

Nodding his assent, Pine Tree shakes his hand, and the blue flames tickle the young man’s palm, it draws an involuntary smile from his lips. He stepped back and waited for the grayscale of the landscape to fade into white light and colors again, but nothing happens. After a moment, he starts to panic, sweat beading on his forehead. Searching for a reason, if he’d missed something when making the deal, if he should have been more careful… Had Bill managed to pull one over him? He faced the demon still, and when he looked up into the single eye… it wasn’t what he expected to see. It looked like genuine concern.

 

“Relax. Your meat body hasn’t slept a wink lately… I thought you might appreciate the chance to sleep unimpeded by bad dreams for a while. It’s your choice as you so politely pointed out earlier, but if you leave the Mindscape now, you’ll wake right up, just as tired as before.”

 

“Oh… you- you’ll keep them from coming back, right?” The kid stuttered before realizing how stupid his question was.

 

Bill doesn't even acknowledge the question at first, a little insulted. He doesn’t point out that he had to, that their deal hung in the balance, only nods, “Of course I will.”, He pulls the other down to sleep as he brings Dipper’s world into focus. It’s strange seeing the room, it seems subdued, a few hints of Pine Tree’s residence here or there, the rest Bill assumes is packed away in the boxes lying around. _ Guess the kid’s sense of interior decorating  _ could _ get worse…  _ yeesh _.  _

 

Brushing aside Pine Tree’s bangs, he uses a trickle of magic to help him succumb to the exhaustion he knew the kid was fighting.

 

 

Time came and went as Bill watched him sleep, unable to tear his eye away from the sight. The kid trusted- no, trusts him. It was... Stupid sure, but humbling. And… strange. It made him feel odd and... warm? He shook the thought off, it wasn’t important, what did matter however, was his end of the deal. Pine Tree’s little “nightmares” were nothing to scoff at. The kid still had no idea what he was actually facing… Well, that was why he had come. Part of it, at least. He’d deal with the rest later. He had time, not nearly enough or as much as he wanted… but he had time.

 


	3. Matters of Trust

 

**Chapter 3, Of Stardust, Carbon & Pine: Matters of Trust**

Waking up with a start, Dipper can already feel a change. His head feels strange, his body feels like lead or cinder blocks, heavy and sluggish. Brushing it off, he assumes it's a side effect of his prolonged stay in the mindscape. It’s minor enough though, that he doesn't hate Bill for not mentioning it. He freezes, waking up fully now. Right. . . Bill. The nightmares, or lack thereof, after he took care of them. The deal. It all comes flooding back to the brunette in a rush.

Groaning, he takes in his surroundings, and all he sees are boxes. Hadn’t it been a few hours ago he was looking forward to moving to the Falls? Bill’s interference changed that. He sits up and thinks things over.

17 years old, Dipper was only a couple weeks away from finally moving to his Grunkle’s tourist trap. It’d been little under a year before when last they visited an he missed it. It wasn’t just a second home, it was home. He and Mabel-

Mabel. His eyes searched frantically about the room, searching though he knew it wouldn’t change the fact that there was no Mabel to be found in what small space there was.

Dipper had fallen asleep only as his sister promised to keep an eye out. She’d promised him, and she wasn’t there.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been held suspended in the nightmare before Bill came to his rescue, albeit for his own benefit… one he still wasn’t sure he understood (If Bill had told him the truth), but it had to have been long enough that now he wondered how much Mabel meant to keep her promise. She’d promised to wake him up… but she’d also wanted him to get some sleep. “I’ll wake you up if you look like you can't handle it”, she’d said… apparently she had more faith in Dipper than he had in himself, enough to risk breaking her promise. At least, that's what he wanted to think. It was a nice thought. A better thought than the alternative.

But she had left, and she hadn’t woken him up. If the demon hadn’t- She may not have been there to wake him up at all. He wasn’t left to wonder for long though, hearing the door open on the other side of the room, he turned his head towards it. It opened a crack before a gasps sounded as a happy, but nervous Mabel rounded towards him. “You’re finally awake! You look a lot better-”

“Feel it too.” He said with agrin. It was true, the sight of his sister broke through his sour mood and the heavy weight of his mind was lifted. He felt well- rested for the first time in months. He felt like he could run a marathon!

It was then that Dipper noticed her absurd outfit and said food she carried. It was just so Mabel he couldn't help but smile. Take out boxes of Chinese takeout in hand, he almost missed the pink kiss the cook apron and fuzzy, frog- prince slippers she wore. He fought hard to bite back the snicker as he asked what she could have done to render her food so inedible she actually considered giving up.   
“Hardy- Har- Har, Captain Buzzkill. Just for that, I won’t tell you.” She mock pouts as she tosses the armful of white and red containers of noodles and rice onto the bed.

Dipper only rolls his eyes at her histrionic behavior, “The tragedy. How will I ever manage to cope?”

Even as he joked, he considered what it meant that she’d left his side despite her promise, and how she would have left him to fend off the nightmares himself- No, Mabel wasn’t that kind of person. It didn’t sit well with him, however, that Mabel had broken his trust, or that he’d made a deal with Bill. His expression must have given Mabel some idea of what he wasn't willing to say aloud because her smile falters.

It makes him feel guilty, and impossibly small. This was his sister, she’d only wanted to help him and all he’d done lately was make it harder on her that she couldn’t. Whether he realized it or not.

“I-I know the plan was for me to stay here for you, bro-bro, but you haven’t eaten anything and you’ve been out for almost two days-” Dipper loses himself for a minute in those words. Two days. Bill kept him in the mindscape for two days. Two days while his sister was left to do nothing but worry. He barely noticed when she carried on, her eyes turning red and watery. “ I- I just-” She bit her lip, and whatever she was going to say was lost, because Dipper didn’t need to hear it. She cared. She’d cared and worried while he slept and mae deals he’d surely regret later with demons, and doubted her. If anyone had room to feel guilty, or needed to explain themselves, it wasn’t her. Dipper had galaxies he felt, of room he could spare if she thought for a minute she had anything to feel sorry for.

He wrapped his sister in a tight hug. He had no idea how much they both need it…. And suddenly there wasn’t a need for words. They’d slipped into the twin telepathy- thing they did in moments like these. A pat on her back a silent question, you holding up okay? Her three pats on the shoulder rephrases it, and squeeze asks if everything's going to be okay now. If they’re okay. He can only nod his head in response, dumbly, because he didn’t really know how to answer that. Wasn’t sure he knew the answer, or if it’d be one either could just be okay with.

  
It was Mabel that pulled away first, sniffling a little. “I was so worried! You wouldn’t wake up and I- I wasn’t sure what to do!” Dipper pats her back and listens as she cries. Bill was right, she was relieved. It only made him feel worse, for worrying her, for not sleeping… He made a deal with Bill! But it hadn’t sunk in before, not like now.

He didn’t think the deal could backfire, but he owed it to his twin to ensure it doesn’t, and for that he needed a plan.

 

* * *

 

It was after the two had calmed down, ate the comfort food, and sat on the floor covered in empty boxes of noodles that Mabel decided to tell Dipper what she’d been doing while he was out. Aside from fretting over him, that is.

 

“I made a few calls, you know just Mrs. Weeder to ask her to house sit for our parents, since they haven’t gotten back from their trip, and-”

 

“Mabel, why? We’re still here aren’t we? No more secret teleportation boxes anywhere was a rule, remember?” He joked. She didn’t seem to think it was very funny though.

 

“Yeah, well, that trip we want to take to visit Gravity Falls?” Mabel starts, her childish spirit alight in her eyes.

 

Dipper isn't sure he likes where this is going. “The one that isn't for another two weeks?”  Two weeks he had to make sure he understood what Bill was really getting out of looking through his memories. Two weeks he fully intended to use to build his defenses against the demon before anything could go to hell.

  
“About that… I kinda-sorta- might have- already told Grunkle Stan that we’d be there in three days.”

For a terrible, horrible moment everything grows still. His breath hitches and he isn’t sure eh heard her right. Dipper could swear he felt a rock plummet in his stomach when it hit him. “What?!” He yelled, startling his twin considerably. Clearing his throat, he tried again, softer this time. “Tell me you didn’t. Mabel?”, eyes pleading and a silent prayer issuing from the back of his mind. 

“I-I thought it was a great idea at the time. Was it not? I can always call back and cancel. Stan’ll be upset though… and wouldn’t you rather get out of this stuffy old house  _ sooner _ ?” She wasn’t wrong, he would have been just as excited about it as her if this had come at a better time. If it had come a day earlier, even. He wanted to visit the falls just as much as she did, was looking forward to living there, and officially taking Ford up on his apprentice ship that fall. Now, though? If they found out about  _ this _ …. He’d be deader than dead. Even limbo would look like walk in the park by comparison.

“No. No, Mabel, I mean, it’s fine. I overacted. It’s wonderful news, really-” he hurried through his reassurance, ignoring the lump in his throat and smoldering fear in his gut. He could only hope he was convincing enough. It would be fine, it had to be fine. He hadn't really done anything wrong, he tried to convince himself and failed.

“It’s. . .” He searched for a half- decent excuse, something believable enough, but all that came out was, “I don’t have everything packed and boxed yet. I wanted to bring everything in one trip.” It was a lame excuse, he knew and a bit of a stretch since most of his things  _ were _ packed and ready for their move to Gravity Falls. Mabel knew it too. He didn’t have to see her expression to know that.

“Aww, come on Dip! It’ll be fun. Besides, it’s hardly the first summer we’ve packed up and left with little to no warning and no plans what so ever! It’ll be just like old times.” His resolve was crumbling, and of course she noticed. “What do ya say, Sir Dipping sauce, that we give the town a run for its money for old time’s sake and live a little?” She held her arms out wide. _Awkward sibling hug,_ her eyes asked. Not only that, but she was using _that_ face again. The big- bright puppy dog eyes he couldn’t say no to. He turned away, but he knew it was too late. Even in his mind’s eye he saw her bottom lip tremble, eyes brimming with theatrical tears. She just had to take drama as an elective, didn’t she? 

He gave in, not really sure why he was fighting it anyway. Hadn’t he already said it was fine? Sure, it wasn’t really, at least he didn’t think it was, but canceling would only upset everyone. Was it really worth it to protect a demon he would have sold out in a heartbeat not more than a few hours ago? What did it say that he was so concerned about him? Or was it the nightmares he was really afraid of, if Bill once more disappeared without a trace?

A long sigh escaped his lips, as he thought of how simple things used to be, which Mabel naturally misinterpreted. Again, she was the first one to drop the hug.

“I promise it’ll be the best summer vacation we’ve had thus far, or my name isn’t Maybelle Pines!” She proclaimed, fist held proudly in the air. 

Curling up in a mass on the floor, and clutching his sides, Dipper laughed. He laughed at her ridiculous pose as it turned into a gallery of exaggerated, silly expressions only she could manage.

Fighting yet another bout of the giggles, he made the mistake of throwing a pillow at her, hoping to get her to stop before his lungs gave out and his words failed him. The pillow hit her square in the face, before it fell, flat and useless on the floor a few feet away. Neither twin breathed, staring at the other with wide eyes.  _ Big mistake.  _ He saw it in her grin. 

Hazel eyes, so much like his own grew bright with mischief. He would have gulped, but he was still laughing. Forgetting he had a care in the world, if he hadn’t already by that point. 

Later, when the pillow wars have ended and both twins have returned to their respective rooms, feathers in their hair, that the questions from earlier would return in full force.

What if his Grunkles figure out Bill returned, that he’d offered a deal to Dipper, and again he’d  _ accepted  _ it? 

  
How would he conduct his research on the demon without raising their suspicions? He can only hope Bill- No, rely on Bill’s word, a demon's honesty, that he had no ulterior motive. Dipper didn’t have to even think about it, it wasn’t a question. Point blank; he was doomed. He supposed this is what he deserves for daring to hope he could regain his peaceful sleep. Silly, considering his dreams hadn’t been every peaceful since the summer before Gravity Falls changed the person he once was, but if he got nothing else out of the deal, at least he got that much. He couldn’t say it was all for naught. He still didn’t regret it for one, not yet.  He understood all the things that could  _ possibly _ go wrong. Still, a part of him didn’t trust that his paranoia was founded on anything solid. The demon protected him in the mindscape, and he didn’t have to. Dipper was in pain, tortured by his own imagination spitting pitch black nightmares chasing after him. Bill could have waited it out, watched patiently as the dream monster rendered him vulnerable and scared. That was the thing though, wasn't it? Bill could have, but he didn’t. He had every reason to hate the Pines, so why did he step in like he did? Dipper had to find out, because there was no way he’d consider the triangle’s only plan waltzing into his mindscape was to greet his enemy.   



	4. Stalling The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill clarifies a few things, but not really, setting Dipper on a wild goose chase for the next chapter. Pretty much it. Also, Dipper wakes up in the Mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I think I might make some edits to this at a later date, but... not anytime too soon and not to change the actual chapter so much as the wording.  
> It's very heavy in dialogue guys, so bear with me. I'm sorry!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also... the italics are off because imbetween copying and lasting it just fell out. I really don't know WHY, but I'll fix it ASAIC.

A week. That’s how long it’d been since he last saw Bill.  
  
An agonizingly long week he went through worrying himself into a paranoid wreck, and yet…. He let himself believe he could rely on the demon to keep to himself. A week, that apparently, was all he needed to calm himself down and just relax for the first time since he’d woken up to find Mabel gone.   
  
Their Grunkles welcomed them with open arms and rib-crushing hugs. It was the warmest welcome he’d received yet. It was like nothing changed since the day they first said goodbye, only they were all a little older now. Everyone was there, except Wendy, who couldn’t make it. Soos was there with melody, Pacifica was there to greet Mabel, along with the other two friends Mabel made during their first summer in Gravity Falls. The friends he went out of his way to avoid whenever they stayed over. Or in general. They always seemed to find him though, it was like they could sense his fear, but he managed.   
  
Before long things were set up, Mabel with the attic- the first thing she did after entering the shack was run up the stairs declaring something about the room being _“her precious”_ , or something- and he got Soos’ old break room. They were also working in the shack, which managed to be better off than it was before the end of weirdmaggedon, even if it had been for a day... It was enough for him to fall into a familiar rhythm, the age old routine he knew from every summer since he was twelve. The twin antics were fewer, but that was probably for the best…   
  
He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but he shouldn’t have doubted the abilities of his Grunkles and a fun-crazed Mabel.   
  
He’d almost forgotten his research, almost. When he found the time near the end of the week, it was no surprise to find himself sitting at the desk in his room, eyes bloodshot, and gradually nodding off in frequent intervals. _I-I have to stay awake, I just have to! I’ve almost-_   
  
Yawning disrupted his train of thought from there, but he couldn't doze off. He wouldn't.   
  
_Maybe…. If …. If he got up to stretch?_ It was a long shot, but worth a try all the same, he wasn’t getting any better ideas staring off into space, comprehending the garble of printed lettering long abandoned. Still, he refused to give in to sleep, because Bill was back! He kept trying to remind himself so he could keep working, but he could no longer process why that was such a bad thing as he chewed on the collar of his shirt, before spitting it out in disgust.   
  
He really hated when he did that. He wasn’t even sure where he got the habit from or when it started… this time or in general.   
  
It wasn't until he moved to face the window that the color began to fade from his surroundings, which could only mean one thing. The Dorito was back again, and he was no closer to figuring out his game.   
  
Dipper should have known the dream demon would try something like this before his head even hit the pillow, but being pulled abruptly into the mindscape? His mindscape to be exact, considering the fact that it resembled the area he’d fallen asleep in, the room he’d occupied before Bill coerced his mind to sleep. It really should have bothered him more. One minute he’s in bed and closing his eyes, the next he’s sitting up at his computer with no memory of how he got there.   
  
His confusion soon led to irritation, knowing full-well where he was. This again? He grumbled silently. When the demon failed to reveal himself, he drummed his fingers away mercilessly on the desk. Peering around the room again. If he was going to go through all the trouble the least he could do is bother to show-   
  
“Hey-ya Pine Tree!” Dipper flails his arms and crashes out of his wheeled chair with a groan.   
  
Bill could only chuckle at this delightful reaction, not that he expected any less of Dipper Pines, but it was no less priceless!   
  
“Really? No better way to make an entrance than have me fall over myself?”   
  
Bill rolled his eye, a strange thing to watch really, and scoffed, “Oh, _please_ , you do that yourself, you and all those other Pines…. You’ve been as tense as, er… taut as a wire since our last little chat.” he turned away, hands behind his back and floating a further distance off. Not far enough if you asked Dipper, but of course, no one did.   
  
“You say that like we weren’t at each other’s throats for half of it!”, Dipper argued. This triangle was already treading ice in his books.   
  
Inspecting Dipper’s room like he did the last time he’d had the pleasure of interacting with the human, Bill discovered that outside from the change in location not much else was different about it. It was just the same old boxes were there, and a few new ones. Wasn’t Pine Tree supposed to be the more organized one of the family? “Hmmm, well, I don’t have room to hold a grudge over that. Not when I got a deal out of it all.”   
  
Dipper watched the demon curiously up to that point, but the mention of the circumstance he was in reminded him of all the questions he needed answers to. “Y-yeah, about that-”   
  
“No can do, can't go back on a deal once I’ve held up my end. You’re not going to pull a Gideon-” If looks could kill, Dipper was positive he would have been reduced to a pile of ash.   
  
“What? No! That’s not - not where I was going with this. You’re still hung up over that?” The words came out in a rush, he didn’t need a miffed demon in his corner, and that hadn’t been what he expected from the demented polygon.   
  
“Don’t go there, Pine Tree. I learned when that deal fell through that I had to make sure I could work on a time restraint. I got too cocky, thought I had all the time in the world. The memory wasn’t going to go anywhere. **_Not until you showed up._ ** ”   
  
“Right. I’m not about to apologize…. But I can see why you’d accuse me of using that ploy-”   
  
“If that's not what you had in mind…..” Bill draws out his cane and leans on it. “Then just what _reasonable_ question do you have for me?”   
  
“You wanted to look in my memories, but what did you get out of it? And… have you done that yet? Would I know if you did?”   
  
“Already gave you the answer-”   
  
“No, I mean, what do you really get out of it, Bill. There's No way that’s all you want, all you wanted. I won’t believe it, you’ve tried selling that to me one too many times, Cipher.”   
  
“Dipper Pines….” The demon’s eye crinkled in appraisal, looking as if he was seeing the Pines man anew. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you just grew yourself a spine!”   
  
“Bill,” Dipper warned, his own patience waning.   
  
“Right, Right, kid, you got me, I know the gist of the deal was you’d never know the difference, but I promise, you’ll like this one!”

“Oh?” Dipper replies as the triangle hums, flying circles around him. He had no intention of actually listening, of course, he’d made the mistake of playing into the demon's hands already. He wouldn’t be making another deal tonight, but Bill didn’t need to know that just yet.

“Mhmm. If we’re in agreement you will be as content as a kitten. Better even!”, the demon beamed, his glow brightening for a brief moment before fading back down. Dippers eyes narrow.

“You’re not making any sense… not unless you’re… proposing another deal?” Dipper keeps his voice even, but internally he’s analyzing every angle of this, terrified of what the demon wants this time around. Where would this end? It had been years since the Demon first made a deal with him, and all of a sudden there’s two in less than a month?

Bill stills at his words, his expression blank, _Of course Pine Tree would want this to be upfront,_ he thinks. A moment’s pause goes by before he tries to skirt around the topic a little longer. He doesn’t look at Dipper, just floats away and weighs his options, arms folded at the back of his shape.

“Oh… but I don’t give straight answers for free… So tell me, how’d you sleep, Pine Tree?” He asked, finding himself genuinely curious.

“I- really well, actually. I’ve been sleeping better every night. Whatever you did… it’s working.” Wanting to be honest, after all, the demon may not dodge his question if he did so. They both knew that Dipper hadn’t slept much in the last few days, however, but the demon wasn’t going to press the issue. _Yet._

Bill only hums again in reply. “Of course it worked!” He’d put a lot of effort into guarding his human’s sleep, but the kid didn’t need to know to what extent… and yet… he wanted him to know, to be grateful, appreciative, praising… no that wasn’t quite it. He shook it off as all that time spent in limbo getting to him.

“No… nightmares, right?” _Of course not, I dealt with them all._ He looked over his side to peer at Pine Tree. It was a good thing he wasn’t facing him or he’d notice flashing across his face and around his visible eye to witness the images of those things that were feeding off his energy _, the darn leeches!_ As it was, Dipper was oblivious, so he carried on like it was nothing. Like the demon hadn’t spent so much of his energy using it as a pesticide. At least Pien Tree could sleep… when he felt like it, Bill was still miffed about that, none the less, danger averted Bill turned back to face the meatsack that had caused him so much trouble.

“They're surprisingly easy to treat. I could continue this for the rest of your lifespan with no trouble…” They a great deal stronger than he’d have bargained for. He knew why of course, in fact, it was something he’d counted on exploiting one of these days if necessary.Something not Old sixer knew about their line. Unfortunately, the creature had sapped too much from its victim, which meant Bill had to wait out the aftermath, before attempting what he had in mind. Even if he had to guard Pine Tree with his “life”, he would do it, the kid was too crucial and he didn’t even know it. Besides, he’d visited Limbo once, a second time would be a walk in the park. A demon could hope.

“You know I care about your health, Pine tree…? You and your no-longer noodle-y arms. Did you ever notice that?”

“My nood-less arms, yet I’m aware.” He deadpans, crossing said appendages and glaring.

“No, I meant... I’ve been watching you.” The triangle tried to salvage what was left of his charm, this was taking a lot out of him, his talks with Pine Tree.

“You’re always saying that, and it’s a little creepy, Bill, not gonna lie. As for everything else you slapped on to make it sound like you care all of a sudden… you're either lying or you're conventions for showing it are beyond human understanding.”

“I wouldn’t say that… but I suppose the second one is close enough.”

“So you’re … fond of me?” Dipper deadpanned. The word sounded too strange aimed at the entity. It wasn’t unwelcome, but it was weird, something a step up from foul at least.

Bill didn't seem to agree, however, as he beamed like a proud parent until Dipper felt prompted to finish that question.“,because you want something from me?”

“I ….can see how you’d think that.” the demon chuckles awkwardly.

_Now this just keeps getting weird._

“Should I assume differently?”

“It’s because I like you kid, and If I’m not there to intervene in the next couple of days, you’ll be road kill if you’re lucky, and at worst… Well, either way- the point is, you chose a bad time to visit the falls… with what I gleaned from- well, your mind, you’re going to have problems keeping monsters out from under your bed or breathing down our neck, so to speak”

“Like you? No, Bill, I can protect myself!”

“No, Dipper, you can't. You really, really can’t- it’s funny, you mention the past though, considering I never lifted a finger to hurt you.You Pines are too important in the grand scheme of things for me to ever do that. I can only count on how easy you are to manipulate.The possession, the fearymid… I got a _little_ carried away when I was freed from my restraints.” Bill gestured apologetically, but Dipper wasn’t so easily convinced he actually felt bad for that and Bill must have noticed because he cleared his imaginary throat and moved on.“Trust me, a foreign concept for you, I know, but your being in Gravity Falls right now will be the death of you if you don’t listen!”

“How can you be so sure?” Dipper swore to himself that if the demon said anything that sounded like it could backfire or he was holding back on him, he was leaving and getting a metal plate placed in his head heedless of the risks.

“Omniscient remember? But I guess I could always wait for your death bed to make my entrance and demand a number of things in return for your health… That doesn’t sound like a bad idea actually when you see how Shooting Star takes it, I may just bargain for your so-”

“N-no! I-I’ll- I guess… Will you let me think on it?”

“You just want the security of validating what I’ve told you, low blow kid. But… I'll allow it. By the by, what you’re looking for is the blue book on Sixer’s desk, the 5th in the stack and to the left, but I won’t answer the questions it raises until after the deal, or I see fit. Whichever comes first.”

Dipper surveyed the expression on the triangle’s face, not that he could make much out of it, before relenting, “I’ll….keep that in mind.”

“Of course you will, kid! So why don’t you go ahead and-” the rest of his words were muffled as if he was pulled underwater.

“What was that?”

 

**_“WAke up! WAke up!”_ **

 

It rang like a chant now as the ground beneath him shook. It sounded kind of like… _Mabel_!

He sat up with a jolt, earning no small protest in the form of a headache. Rubbing his temples the brunette turned to his twin. “Mabel?” His voice cracked out in his surprise and its lack of use, making him wince.

Looking around he finally relaxed. Everything was in color, the last of the grey fading as though it had never been. _If only_ , he silently wished. This wouldn't be the last time he saw Bill, but there was color. He was back, no worse for wear, and the bed dipping under the added weight, and his sister’s calls across from him were real. It was also what woke him up. His brow furrowed. He wasn’t sure whether he should be angry… relieved, or thankful.

“WAkey, wakey- I made eggs and ba- Oh! Hey Waddles!”

Dipper glared. “You better either be joking or I misheard you're trying to say waffles.” He hated when she let the pig in his room, but it could have been worse. She could have let the goat in. He shuddered at the thought.

He almost didn't have time to cover his ears at the answering _‘Oink!’_ of the indignant house pig Waddles had become.

“Mabel! I told you to keep him out of here!”

“Awww~ but he wanted to see you too, Dip- Dop!”

“Mabel…” Dipper face palmed, groaning. He shook his head, pushing her out and into the hallway, pig in tow.

Moving to the non- triangular shaped window, he was grateful that he hadn’t won the battle to stay in the attic. He wasn’t sure he needed another reminder of his dreams, of his deals with the demon. When he was younger and couldn't sleep or was bothered by such troublesome creatures like Bill… it felt like the window mocked him. Mabel may have gotten the attic, but he’d still consider it a win- win. It was about time one of them moved out of that room, and Soos’s old staff room was filled with Ford’s older works and reference materials. He had informed Dipper that he’d used it for storage while he and Mabel were gone. Ford knew he wouldn’t mind, considering he was conducting his own investigations into the paranormal. Though he did offer to remove them if Dipper felt he needed the space, the young Pines declined, assuring the older that it was just fine (even preferable) and that there wasn’t anything better he’d fill the space up with anyway.

Ford looked like he would object then, but never did, only ruffling the boy's hair and leaving without another word, a small, sad smile on his face.

The view outside now was gloomy, rain was pouring from the eaves of the roof and pattering against the glass so violently it sounded like a game of marbles against the glass. It didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon.

It was the atmosphere, considering the _light_ conversation he just woke up from… _That’s right!_ He realized, hastily throwing on clothes he didn’t get a good look at, he darted out the doorway onward/ towards Ford's office/ lab. Only to be grabbed by the collar. Figures, getting answers couldn’t be that easy, not without some level of interference.

“What the heck, Mabel?!”

“No brother of mine is going mystery hunting without breakfast. Don't’ say it! I know that look by now sir Dipping Sauce, and you’re not getting it past me!”

Oh. He’d forgotten his promise. Last year he’d obsessed over his findings and left little time for his twin before she confronted him with that time gone. He’d neglected her without realizing it, and while they were growing apart as it was due to their differences in interests, it had hurt their relationship they swore they’d protect. So he made her a promise. He promised to include her in his hobby or else he’d spend his meals with her so they’d always have that tie before either of them went off to college.

“Sorry, Mabel.” He said, sheepishly rubbing his neck when she released his shirt.

“As you should be! Because you almost missed my special pancakeatures! Come on Dip!”

As she reached for his hand and proceeded to drag him down the hall to the kitchen he couldn’t help the laugh that came from him. It was nostalgic and almost enough to make him forget that Bill was back, that he’d already made a deal with him… that he wanted another one, and that Dipper was seriously considering taking him up on it… almost.

But he wouldn’t let it taint his childhood memories or today’s time spent with his present company.

A twinge of guilt followed him however, and as he ate and laughed, it expanded. He should have told her about the nightmares getting worse, about Bill… about what he was going to do when he saw the demon again. Because now, now he couldn't’, not without ruining her day. Bill said he was in danger anyway, it would only worry her, besides, he’d confirm it himself and if it was true… Bill was offering to protect him, the only problem was he didn’t know what he wanted in return, which was the thing, Bill always got his point across, was it something he never mentioned because he wanted Dipper to feel desperate first? Or was it hinted at, vague as the day of the Puppet show? He still had nightmares of that… but somehow, it didn’t hold a candle to what he’d faced in the dreamscape recently. Dipper didn’t want to focus on that either… The only thing Bill said was that he “liked” him and that he only stood to gain. He’d asked for Dipper’s trust, but how much could he be trusted as it was?

  
None of it sat well with him, but as he smiled and joked with Mabel like they used to, he couldn't help thinking, _Isn’t what I'm doing now just a form of lying? Even if I have good reason?_


	5. Hitting The Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper reasearching through books and his research read aloud as well as listed. also, we run into Ford.

Ford’s lab had changed a lot since Dipper had last been there. He’d finally removed all the creepy Bill statues and he’d actually had some light fixtures installed in the place. It almost looked…  _ homey,  _ although Mabel would disagree. 

She would probably call it a geek’s haven if she had the urge to visit the space, there were still plenty of gadgets and piles of documents and half finished paperwork and nothing much that would be incentive enough. 

Dipper supposed that made sense since the man practically lived down here… He was tempted to dawdle and just look around for a few hours, but was quick to shake the thought off. He was here for a reason, the book Bill told him was here. Of course, that in and of itself raised his suspicions, it wasn’t cryptic, it was exact,  _ detailed _ information… which didn't sound like Bill at all. Had the demon lied? Was there a reason for him to send Dipper to look for this book in particular? Did he want it for himself like he’d wanted the journals, was there a way to bring him back he wanted Dipper to use or share with him courtesy of his memories…. 

What if the information he was really looking for was in another book and Bill was guiding his attention away from it?

What if- 

He would have continued his panicking if he hadn’t spotted the aforementioned tome just ahead of him. He didn’t have too much trouble getting it out from under the pile, but it was rather heavy, and it looked pretty old… He’d have to make a note to ask Ford where he got his resource material at a later date. Speaking of which, he’d better get to reading if he wanted to get this over with before the other shoe dropped or Ford started to pick up on what was going through his head. He had at least a solid hour before his Grunkle returned from his afternoon patrol of the forest’s borders. It wasn’t a surprise that the man had decided to hike so often considering it was the only real exercise he got, adding the possibility of spotting a creature and furthering his research, you couldn’t keep him away from it. 

Dipper wondered if it had anything to do with his frequenting the lab instead of the family room. He’d even taken to locking things up tighter than he used to when the twins were last here. Dipper was only able to get through the security because one thing that hadn’t changed was the hidden key. 

Sure, he was allowed to be there, it was just a matter of how much he should keep to himself. Heck, if he hung out with Ford for too long he would be hard pressed to keep from blurting out what was bothering him. He trusted his Grunkle, he really did and with the return of the dream demon, he felt like he was way over his head. The only thing that had kept his silence was his own sense of self preservation and involvement with the demon thus far. He… reluctant a she was to admit it… needed Bill. Whatever he did was helping him sleep better than he had in years and he still needed to know his end game. The demon always had a plan, and all Dipper could determine was that he had a part to play. He just didn’t know what yet.

 

With a sigh the Pines seated himself in the office chair set by the door and cracked the book open to the introduction before realizing he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for.

_____________________________________________________

 

He read chapter after chapter, and it was beginning to look like he wasn’t going to find anything he was looking for in this book. It occurred to him that he really shouldn't have believed the demon, Bill was probably trying to waste his time on purpose after all- 

 

“Well, this looks promising.” Dipper flipped over to a page that looked like it could be what he was looking for and he was only halfway through the monstrosity!  He read the page aloud, “ _ Summer phenomenons and The Magically Inclined _ \-------” the last bit was blurred out from what he could assume was age and wear, the spine of it certainly could attest to long term damage if nothing else did. This must have been one of the books his Grunkle meant to transfer into a newer bound journal to preserve it… Which meant he more likely than not hadn’t taken a second look at it since he’d found it- where did he say he found it again? He didn’t have the time to dwell on it, if he really wanted to know, he could try and find a way to ask his uncle without raising any suspicions as to his interest.

 

Another half hour was spent reading passage after passage, excerpt and example, but he wasn’t getting anywhere he hadn’t been before finding the section.

 

There was literally nothing of interest , it was all speculation, superstition or biased theories, none of which had anything to do with… well _ whatever  _ his situation was. Whatever Bill was implying, it didn’t seem to be scrawled anywhere within the pages of the manuscript.

He was getting frustrated as time passed and he failed to find anything. He looks at the clock to see it’s been a good hour and a half, his Uncle would be back by now, and he wasn’t even half way through the thing! He was about to throw in the towel when something stopped him. 

 

_ Comets and Concentrated Magical Power,  _ under it were  _ Superstitions, The Basics of Charting Solar Entities  _ and the more he pressed on, the more accurate and plausible the phenomenons became. Perhaps, just this once, the demon hadn’t led him astray.  _ Real Shocker there. _

 

He read title after title and his eyes fell at half mast before he shook himself out of it. There had to be something of interest. So… what in here would interest a being like Bill? Without thinking he found himself flipping the pages until he spotted an entry in a dark blue ink. It almost appeared black and speckled with light and it didn’t look like any ink he knew of. Was it even ink?

 

_ “Moonbeam magic and rare anomalies-” _

 

_ Could this be it? _ He inquired aloud, half embarrassed at the old habit, half expecting Bill to answer him. He received no response. _ Typical Cipher, you never show up unless it’s convenient for you. _ Still, even without the maniacal laughter of a psychotic entity, Something felt right about it and he didn’t have anything better to do for the next… he checked the clock again- twenty three minutes, and that was  _ if _ his Grunkle was taking the long way home. He wasn’t home yet, so he probably had chosen that route.

 

 

  * __There have been few recorded cases of areas where the veil between one world and this one is thin, but they do exist. In my research and travels to such places, I have found that full moons do have a subtle effect on the creatures inhabiting them, however, I suspect that rare occurrences listed off as myth may have more catastrophic influences on anything their light touches with a larger well of magical capacity than a human. Cave paintings and worn carvings from abandoned ruins weave a story that seem to add weight to my theories------__



 

 

_ In fact, one particular phenomenon has transpired in the past and I have found only one piece of evidence for it, despite its apparent tragic denotations. Anything and anyone with a magical aura will have a hard time keeping to themselves, as it will be hard to hide anywhere from those that would seek them out and do them harm. They may even prove to be rather unstable if they haven’t come into their own sense of self and control over the forces at their disposal. This is in fact, the blue moon and its alignment with a cluster of stars we know well in my part of the world. The most prominent two, being the Dippers. I will list more in my notes, read the next couple of pages to hear the ways magic wielders are affected-  _

 

“But I don’t have magic… what is that demon even playing at now?”

 

 

  * __The supernatural numbers spike and attacks are commonplace during this time and may in fact force populations to stay indoors with protections and wards put in place for their dwellings to be overlooked and safe as they can be … given the circumstances.__



 

 

“Oh…. that I can understand at least.  _ If  _ this is even what I’m meant to look for _. _ ” 

 

“I guess I know what to expect from Bill’s end… but not why he suggests I couldn’t handle this on my own.” His brow was furrowed and his eyes roved over the passage again, rereading it, scanning through it to find anything that stood out. If he’d had a pen he’d be clicking away at the thing, a habit he’d a hard time breaking and fell into whenever he was deep in thought or especially frustrated. Like then apparently. Loosing his frustration by tossing the book aside he ran a hand over his face and sat there in the silence. Or what would have been silence if it wasn’t for the wall clock perched up above the shelf in front of him. The passage lacked dates, accurate examples of the resulting tragedies, and it felt more like superstition and speculation than anything solid. He was also out of time, so he’d have to bring the book with him and whatever books beside it that looked relevant to the subject it presented. 

 

Lifting the book from where he’d sent it to the ground, he browsed similar titles of which there were few and far between. In the end he grabbed a few at random and the initial dog eared wonder he’d wandered in here for. He had the majority of Ford’s books in his room after all, if there was anything to find, it would be more likely to be hidden away among the others of its kind, older than himself, Ford and even Gravity Falls. Not that there wasn’t a more accurate scale, of course. 

 

He didn’t leave the vending machine room quickly enough.

 

“Dipper! Not trying to sneak a peek at my latest project down in the basement, are you?” He’d flinched initially when he head his Grunkle speak, but the last part made him freeze. That hadn’t been it at all and of course it was meant as a joke, however, Dipper felt as though he’d been caught red handed at the accusation behind it.

 

_ No, no… not that, just research for the demon that’s made itself at home inside my head. Nothing to worry yourself over, I’ve only made two deals so far and ignored all your advice and- _

 

_ “ _ Oh! I see you’ve taken a shine to the new arrivals to my collection. Anything in particular you liked? I’m afraid I don’t remember all the titles just yet, I’ve been rather busy lately.”

Dipper wanted to ask what he was so busy with when he was spending time with everyone for most of their stay so far, but he held his tongue.  It was more important to get back to his room and figure out Bill’s angle. Besides, his Grunkle deserved a few secrets. After all, it was only fair, he was keeping plenty of them himself and if whatever it was Ford was preoccupied with this summer, as long as it kept him from asking after Dipper’s own affairs, he could live with it… If the demented triangle didn't’ kill him first.

 

“uh, I don't know the actual title of the work I’m really interested in due to its lack of any apparent title, but I think it’s about... “ He tries to find a way to avoid outright lying. “Anomalies like comets and the ways they influence something or other. I haven’t gotten very far as to the specifics.”  _ not yet at least. _ He intended to get that from Bill.

 

Ford seemed pleased with his answer, beaming at the teen. “Taking an interest in astronomy after your namesake, then?” He rested a calloused hand on Dipper’s shoulder and his expression dimmed a little. “I haven’t actually read that one yet… but I’d be happy to lend it to you-” 

Dipper’s enthusiasm fades and hope dies. Ford has no idea… and if he never mentioned foolproof protection against everything out there… Dipper doubted he’d withhold that information, would have used it already. And now it seemed only the demon and himself knew. He wanted to tell Ford about the blue moon findings at least, but Dipper felt himself withholding it. 

“Y-yeah… like my birthmark… say, Ford, do you know anything about meteor showers or say star alignments impacting the supernatural here in the Falls, or- or anywhere else really?” he shuffled nervously, but his question hung in the air and he couldn’t take it back.

 

“I- well of course!  _ In theory _ … I haven’t found evidence yet to support the theory, but… I’ve reason to believe that under the right conditions and enough tampering to spike the activity in a concentrated area of paranormal activity? That the influence of a planetary or another celestial body could very well throw off any semblance of  _ balance _ said area had in the first place. But don't worry, It shouldn't last longer than the event itself does and the creatures here tend to keep to themselves.” He paused a moment, his brow furrowing in annoyance, before muttering, “All except for the gnomes anyways.”

 

Dipper could attest to that one. The gnomes always seemed more active around the residents of Gravity Falls, especially after Weirdmaggedon. It was thanks to them Mabel started carrying pepper spray, streamers and silly string. And by some means he didn’t understand, a portable hair dryer that reminded them enough of the leaf blower that they stayed well enough away.

 

“I hoped the books I recently found would help verify that account and the significance of the idea…. Seeing as that caught your attention too, be sure to let me know if anything catches your eyes, and I mean _ anything. _ ”

He began stalking off before his footsteps stopped. “Dipper? What exactly got you to ask me about this particular topic?  I don't recall you ever having much to say about the solar system and planetary alignment and misfires before now. Am I... missing something? It’s just oddly specific.”

 

“Not- not really, Grunkle Ford. I figured it was a healthier subject than demons and newer material that didn’t involve gravity Falls directly. And- and my birthmark,” he covered it with his hand out of habit. “I have done some research on the subject, but I thought you might have thought it a little…  _ strange _ …. “

 

Ford doesn’t look convinced. His face hardens a moment and Dipper can’t breathe under the scrutiny. But it lets up with a nod and an encouraging smile. “Yes, of course. Nothing like a healthy dose of curiosity… though I’m sorry to hear you were worried about what I would think… do I really come off that way?”

 

“It’s just a topic I want to avoid where I can. Old habits, right?.” Dipper asked, actual, genuine feeling bleeding through. This did the trick, Ford backed off, but the lump in his throat stayed. A weight found itself in his chest and fist clenched when he made to leave. He really wanted to go back to his room now.

 

“Still… Just be sure to keep the book away from Mabel’s glitter cache. I had a lot of trouble getting that mess cleared up last time.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks!” running back to his room, he doesn't notice Ford watching him leave. 

 

Ford stared at the spot his grand nephew had once occupied and sighed, brow furrowed in contemplation and worry before he retreated down into the basement like he’d never left it. “That kid is going to get himself hurt… I’m almost certain of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually renamed this chapter, I mixed the title up with the one that would come afterward, which I decided worked better if I placed it a few later on, so... my apologies! It's coming though!


End file.
